Una dulce Navidad
by mistralax
Summary: Llega el día de navidad, Santa-san le dará un regalo muy especial a Shiro si se portado bien éste año.


**Notas de autora:**Bueno un fic con tematica navideña -ni tanto XD-

**Advertencias de capítulo:** Kuroh/Shiro, Lemon.

**Desclaimer:** K le pertenece a Gora y Gohands, yo sólo uso sus Bishies para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**Una dulce Navidad**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo único****"**

* * *

¿Cómo era que había terminado accediendo a algo como aquello?

Había sido obra de Kukuri, quien le había propuesto ayudar para la realización de algunos vestuarios. Shiro y Neko parecían curiosos al respecto. Kukuri les había informado que habría una fiesta de navidad para los estudiantes el día veinticuatro.

A Shiro no parecía haberle disgustado para nada aunque parecía que en el tema de trabajo parecía no muy de acuerdo pero aún así accedió y Neko por la promesa de una buena y abundante cena no hizo falta preguntarle.

El día de fiesta había logrado confeccionar junto a varias chicas del club de costura algunos trajes de carácter navideño, pensaron que sería divertido que los estudiantes usaran vestuarios acordes.

Había terminado usando un traje rojo de Santa pero sin la barba por ordenes de Kukuri. Vio a Neko a su lado que tenía un traje como si fuese un regalo de navidad con muchos lazos de colores, ahora que buscaba con la mirada ¿Dónde estaba Shiro? Sintió unas palmadas en su espalda y se giró viendo lo que parecía ser un reno, rápidamente pudo reconocer al albino, solo su rostro estaba a la vista, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por aquel traje.

- vaya se ven muy bien - dijo Shiro con una expresión sonriente.

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese traje? - le preguntó Kuroh con un tic en el ojo.

- Pues, Kukuri me lo dio, dijo que iba bien conmigo, ¿Es que se me ve mal? - preguntó.

- No, ¡Shiro se ve bien, Shiro es un reno! - dijo Neko abrazándolo de inmediato - Además que está suavecito y esponjoso.

- Pues, no se te ve mal, te ves adorable - dijo en un tono muy bajo como si le diera vergüenza.

- Gracias - dijo con las mejillas algo coloradas.

Durante la fiesta Neko se quedó cerca de la mesa de banquete, no había quien pudiera arrancarla de allí, por más que Kuroh le dijera que luego le dolería el estómago por tanta comida.

Kuroh y Shiro estaban ayudando en la recepción de los estudiante. El albino parecía divertido con eso, con platicar un poco con cada uno y que algunos quisieran una fotografía con ellos.

La noche fue pasando rápidamente y a el albino parecía comenzarle a afectar el traje que tenía puesto.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, no tienes buena cara?

- Creo que después de mucho tiempo este traje me está dando mucho calor.

- Deberías cambiarte - le sugirió.

- Si, debería, creo que me cambiaré en la habitación- el albino se decidió marchar.

Llegó a la habitación con pero se dio cuenta que era inútil abrir la puerta, no podía coger la manilla con su mano totalmente cubierta de manera que no le permitía a sus dedos actuar, culpó a las patas de su traje de reno.

Estaba pensando cómo resolverlo cuando una mano ajena abrió la puerta por él. Vio a Kuroh a su lado.

- Sabía que tendrías problemas con eso, ese traje es un poco incomodo para esas cosas.

- Gracias, Kuroh - sonrió para entrar a la habitación.

Dentro comenzó a tratar de realizar la difícil tarea de quitarse aquel traje.

- Creo que necesitaré tu ayuda también para quitarme el traje, no puedo alcanzar el cierre - Kuroh suspiró acercándose al albino.

- Quédate quieto - le dijo para bajar el cierre para que así el albino fuera liberado de aquel sofocante traje.

Vio como el albino salía, notando rápidamente como su camisa blanca estaba pegada a su cuerpo.

- Hacía mucho calor, creo que sudé mucho, es como un sauna - dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento - Necesito aire fresco - dijo mientras sacudía la camisa pegada a su cuerpo para refrescarse un poco.

Kuroh no pudo evitar sonrojarse, también comenzaba a sentir algo de calor, no entendía por qué si su traje era fresco y no le había dado problemas en toda la noche.

- Creo que debería darme una ducha - dijo el albino despreocupadamente para dirigirse al baño, Kuroh tragó saliva, la imagen del albino en ese estado frente a él comenzó a hacer estragos.

Se acercó al albino tomándolo del brazo impidiéndole entrar al baño.

- ¿Kuroh? - parpadeó un par de veces.

- Isana Yashiro es tu culpa - dijo simplemente con un tono algo avergonzado pero tratando de mantenerse serio.

- ¿Eh? ¿mi culpa? - el albino parecía no comprender.

No obtuvo respuesta a sus preguntas, simplemente sus labios fueron atrapados por el más alto dejándole desorientado. Se movieron sin saber a dónde iban, terminaron chocando con la cama que hizo al albino caer y llevarse con él a Kuroh.

Se separaron respirando agitadamente con un claro sonrojo en ambos rostros.

- Perdón, creo que he dejado llevar, ¿qué diría mi maestro de esta conducta es...? - trataba de explicar algo avergonzado. Shiro dejó escapar una risita impidiéndole hablar colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Está bien no debes disculparte, solo sé gentil, Santa - dijo en un tono inocente.

Aquello terminó con la cordura del pelinegro, tragó algo de saliva viendo lo que se ofrecía frente a sus ojos, no dudó en volver a atacar sus labios, sintiendo aquellos suaves labios algo torpe hizo que abriera su boca para encontrar su lengua. Sus manos algo temblorosas comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del albino, sus manos se colaron bajo la camisa blanca sintiendo la piel húmeda, pudo sentir como Shiro emitía algún quejido que era acallado entre sus labios. Se separó con la respiración agitada.

- ¿Santa me vas a dar un regalo esta noche? - preguntó con inocencia fingida. Kuroh casi había olvidado el atuendo que llevaba puesto, se sonrojó un tanto avergonzado.

- No soy Santa creo que eso lo deberías saber.

- Pero estás vestido como él.

- Muchos se visten como él, además Santa no trae regalos a niños caprichosos y que no han sido buenos.

- ¡Pero si yo he sido bueno! No he hecho nada malo que recuerde - hizo un puchero - Tu deberías saberlo.

- Pues no me parece que sea así. Quizás y hasta estés en una lista negra.

- ¿Eh? pero si yo no me he portado mal - hizo un puchero - Quiero un regalo.

- Ya que tanto te quejas, haré una excepción por ti, después de todo este tiempo he comprobado que no eres tan malo del todo, así que te daré algo especial - una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

Seguramente su maestro lo desconocería por completo, ya luego se disculparía por aquella conducta, su cuerpo no quería escuchar excusas para no avanzar y ¿cómo detenerse si ya no había vuelta atrás?

Despojó al albino de la camisa al tiempo que él no perdía mucho el tiempo y le ayudaba a deshacerse del saco rojo quedando apenas con los pantalones puestos. Vio el pecho pálido del albino y aquellos botones rosas intactos sin pensarlo mucho tomó uno entre sus manos viendo la reacción inmediata del otro, aquel sonido placentero que oyó salir de sus labios le hizo encenderse más, acercó su rostro su pecho llevándose el otro botón a su boca entonces fue como que aquello hizo enloquecer al más bajo.

Dejó de tratar su tetilla con su boca para subir a su cuello y saborear aquella piel, esta vez le pudo oír gemir en su oído cosa que le complació, decidió que era hora de descender, sus manos fueron delineando el abdomen del chico hasta encontrarse con el borde del pantalón.

Ambos se vieron los rostros sonrojados, a Kuroh le temblaron las manos para tratar de desabrocharle el pantalón y rápidamente despojarlo de esa prenda, no se había dado cuenta de que se había llevado con él la ropa interior del albino dejándolo complemente expuesto.

El color en el rostro de Shiro era tan fuerte, parecía no esperarse encontrarse desnudo de aquella manera.

- Kuroh, veo que eres impaciente.

- P-perdón yo no...-

- Ya te lo dije no te disculpes - el albino le interrumpió viéndole fijamente, se levantó un poco besándole y atrayéndole hacia sí mismo. Kuroh no tardó en buscar donde apoyarse tocando en el proceso una de las piernas del albino, aquella piel era igual de suave no pudo evitar recorrerlas llegando a sus muslos y luego encontrándose con su entrepierna. La reacción no se hizo esperar, el albino cerró sus ojos con una expresión placentera al tiempo que masajeaba su miembro, no tardó mucho cuando sintió algo mojar su mano, se separó viendo la sustancia viscosa, no pasó mucho hasta que una idea atravesara su cabeza, su entrepierna había despertado también y su pantalón le hacía una presión molesta.

Sin pensarlo mucho le dijo al albino que abriera sus piernas, ya que si bien no era para nada un experto en la materia conocía la teoría de muchas cosas, acercó sus dedos tanteando un lugar en especifico, el albino se tensó automáticamente al tocar su entrada.

- Trata de relajarte - fue lo que dijo intentando introducir uno de sus dedos que debido a la lubricación que tenía en su mano resbaló rápidamente arrancándole un pequeño gemido al albino.

- Uhmm Kuroh, esto es... raro - el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír. Sentía lo mismo pero cuanto más extraño era aquello más ganas tenía de avanzar, ver que reacciones era capaz de producirle, él también quería descubrirlo todo del albino, introdujo un segundo dedo esperando a que se acostumbrase sintiendo como le apretaba y cuan cálido era, cuando dedujo que era suficiente introdujo un tercero allí provocando un pequeño grito pero en ningún momento le dijo que se detuviera, terminó por sacar sus dedos de aquel cálido lugar y procedió a deshacerse de sus pantalones liberando su erección.

El albino apenas pudo apreciarla, se sonrojó a no más poder y sin muchos preámbulos dio su señal para que pudiera continuar, tomó una bocanada de aire sintiendo como se posicionaba entre sus piernas y rosaba su entrada. Kuroh anunció su ingreso y como pudo cogió las sabanas apretándolas al sentir como se abría paso dentro suyo. Por más que trató de mantener su boca sellada el grito fue claro y algunas lagrimillas saltaron de sus ojos.

Kuroh se detuvo en su avance.

- Shiro, ¿estás bien? - preguntó preocupado limpiando el rastro húmedo en sus mejillas.

- S-si, aunque duele un poco - dijo con una leve sonrisa tratando de mantenerse optimista.

Se quedó quieto por un momento esperando que se acostumbrara, cuando movió sus caderas en señal de estar listo comenzó a moverse lentamente sintiendo como el cálido interior lo envolvía de una manera tan placentera que nunca se hubiera imaginado, comenzó a marcar el ritmo de sus estocadas aferrándose a las caderas del albino para obtener un mejor control, sintió las piernas envolverle como si quisiera que estuviera mucho más cerca, el albino no dejaba escapar aquello sonidos placenteros y él sin poder evitarlo en algún momento dejó que su voz se escuchara, su ritmo fue aumentando así como la fuerza con la que ejecutaba el movimiento, supo que el final de todo aquello estaba cerca al como el albino arqueaba su espalda diciendo su nombre de una manera que le excitó de sobremanera dejando escapar nuevamente su semilla sobre su vientre al tiempo que su interior se contraía y no pudo contenerse liberando la suya también en su interior.

Sus fuerzas fallaron y cayó sobre el albino que lo recibió entre sus brazos, ambos tratando de recuperar la respiración. Kuroh miró a Shiro dejando de la lado la pena que sentía al principio sintiéndose a gusto.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, ambos se sobresaltaron viendo hacia el pasillo de la puerta.

- ¡Shiro! ¡Kurosuke! ¿están en casa?- escucharon la voz de Neko por el pasillo de la cocina.

Trataron de buscar sus ropas y colocársela pero no alcanzaba el tiempo, serian descubiertos, como pudieron se trataron de cubrir hasta el cuello con la sábana.

- Nyah, si estaban aquí - dijo la chica viéndolos fijamente - Son malos, dejaron a Neko sola. Ellos se sobresaltaron un poco.

- Lo siento Neko, es que vine a cambiarme de ropa, el traje estaba poniéndose algo incomodo hacía calor - dijo Shiro tratando de parecer convincente.

- ¡Ah! era eso - dijo ella viendo la ropa en el suelo -¿Kurosuke también tenía calor? - señaló la prenda roja.

- ¡S-si! - dijeron ambos a coro.

- Bueno Neko tiene sueño, comió mucho - ella se convirtió en el pequeño gatito rosa para subirse a la cama y acomodándose en un extremo.

Ambos suspiraron con tranquilidad viendo a la gatita dormida. Shiro sonrió echándose también en la cama.

- ¿Acaso piensas dormirte así?.

- No tengo fuerzas para ir al baño, tengo sueño.

- ¿Pero qué...?

- Kuroh vamos a dormir, mañana es otro día. Además Santa ya me dio mi regalo - sonrió.

A Kuroh se le volvieron los colores al rostro y se echó pesadamente en la cama.

* * *

Extra:

Neko se levantó apenas sintió el olor del desayuno. Kuroh se había levantado temprano para prepararlo.

- Shiro, Shiro despierta - la chica comenzó a llamarlo.

El albino abrió pesadamente sus ojos.

- ¡Shiro vamos, es hora de desayunar!

- Ujum...- apenas balbuceó para tratar de levantarse cayó de vuelta a la cama.

- ¡Shiro! - Kuroh se acercó viendo la escena.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

- Es Shiro dice no se puede levantar de la cama.

El albino me miró haciendo un puchero.

- Es tu culpa Kuroh - sentenció.

- Pero ¿qué dices? - se sonrojó recordando que debió ser por lo de la noche pasada.

- Kurosuke ¿qué le hiciste a Shiro? - Neko se puso a la defensiva.

- Pues tampoco hice nada que él no quisiera - se defendió y al albino se le coloraron las mejillas.

- Tampoco tenías que ser tan rudo.

- Nyah - la gata se perdió en la conversación.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Algo idiota y una excusa para escribir lemon nada más, porque deseaba lemon de esta parejita ya que nadie me lo da D; Los trajes que llevaba Kuroh y Shiro son los mismos que los de los de las cartas que salieron con ropa navideña siempre pensé que en ese traje debía hacer mucho calor para el pobre Shiro link-quitar espacios- .blogspot -UuB7RezHigc/UpySprLOAPI/AAAAAAAACx4/Dx15UbM2G5Y/s1600/Yatogami+Kuroh+5-tile . jpg

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Feliz Navidad a todos.

Nos leemos.


End file.
